Undecided Fate
by Ivorycat
Summary: Post Destiny: Spike and Faith are both mysterious drawn to NYC where they have a new mission; to protect certain "special" kids. Their first job includes meeting up with Oz and Chelsea, whose more connected to Faith than she knows. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Letters

                                      **UNDECIDED FATE**

NOTE: These Angel characters aren't mine but the ones that I make up are.

A/N: I'm finally able to start up a new Angel story? Isn't it like so totally radical? Yeah, I'm the only person left in the world who says that. I'm aware. This story takes place after Destiny. Enjoy!

                                                          CHAPTER 1

          _Why am I always here?_ Spike asked himself. _Got my solid bones and flesh back. What's the point of hanging around here with these people?_

          The bleached blonde glanced around at the usual busy lobby of Wolfram and Hart. Ever since his blood battle with Angel over the supposed humanity drink he'd found himself lingering around the office for reasons unknown to him. Oh, well. Mine as well stay at a place you don't belong than stay nowhere at all.

          "Spike," Harmony called, getting the vampire's attention. "Stop lingering in the dark corner already and come over here."

          Spike sighed deeply and trudged over to her. "What?" he asked dryly.

          Harmony bent down at her desk and came back up with an envelope in her hand. "Change of address forms mean anything to you?" She handed the letter to Spike. "Mind taking it outside? The last time you opened post in here it nearly threw off the balance of the universe."

          Spike turned away from her, heading for the elevator. As he made his way down to Wolfram and Hart's parking lot, his eyes scanned the envelope. His name was printed on it, but there was no return address to be seen.

          "Oh, perfect," Spike rolled his eyes then ripped the top of the envelope open.

          An explosion of light occurred; a light so bright that Spike had to cover himself, fear that it just might be the sun itself. When the light died down a bit Spike squinted up to see the figure of a young woman floating upward. The vampire glanced around to see that the sparkling light surrounded him now.

          "Do not be alarmed," the woman above spoke to him, her voice tranquil.

          "Don't tell me," Spike said. "I'm dead, right? Ironic twist, though. Never thought I'd be meeting the bright lights. Had more of a red, grim picture in my head, involving torture and lots and lots of poking."

          "You have not died," she assured him. "Are you ready?"

          "Ready?" Spike repeated her. What was this bent talking about.

          "To be a hero," she clarified. With that, she and the light disappeared in an instant. It was just the plain old Wolfram and Hart parking lot. 

          Spike blinked his eyes in disbelief then glanced down at his hand, which seemed to be holding something. Instead of the envelope he held it was now a letter. He unfolded it and read through it, his eyes growing more with every word.

          "What do you want, vamp?" Faith asked, interrogating a vampire, holding him by the neck up against a tree. "This?" She decked the vampire in the jaw, allowing him to drop to the ground. "What about this?" Faith knelt down and picked the vampire up by the back of his head and began pummeling him against the ground. "Or this?" Another hit to the ground. "This feel good?"

          "Lady, can't you just kill me already?" the vampire pleaded.

          At that moment another vampire came tumbling down, crashing into the bushes. Buffy walked up and grabbed the back of the vampire's shirt collar and tossed him in a way that he would land on his back. She simply whipped out a stake and stabbed the vampire in the chest, dusting him.

          Buffy sighed with a light smile and stood, dusting her pants leg off. "That makes three tonight. How'd you do?"

          Faith took a stake from her leather pants pocket and stabbed her vampire in the chest, finally. "Well… one," she responded to Buffy.

          "Impressive," Buffy said with a slight eye roll.

          "Hey, what's the point of being a slayer if you can't…" Faith trailed off, noticing something among her vampire's ashes. "Have a little fun with them…" She picked up an envelope that was rested amongst the ashes.

          "Yeah. I could go for a little torturing myself." Buffy put her hands to her hips, glancing up at the sky with a sigh. "Sun will be up soon, like any minute. What's wrong with these vamps, anyway?"

          "Who knows?" Faith replied vaguely, opening the envelope she'd found.

          "Faith!" The dark haired slayer looked ahead at the sound of Buffy's voice. However, Buffy had been replaced by the same figure that had approached Spike.

          "What… the… hell?" Faith glanced around. "What is this? What happened to B?"

          "Buffy is all right, Faith," the figure promised. "I have come only for you."

          Faith sighed deeply and said, "This should be good."

          "Are you ready?"

          "What?" Faith had no idea what she meant.

          "To be a heroine."

          "OK, again, _what_?" Faith shook her head in utter confusion. "Who the hell are you?"

          "Buffy." Faith looked up and saw that Buffy had made a reappearance. "Most people, including you, know I'm Buffy." Faith sighed deeply taking her head into her hands. "Faith, you OK?"

          "Yeah," Faith nodded. "Come on. Let's head back." She walked up to Buffy and they began to walk together.

          "All right. Don't wanna give Dawn the wigs. Better hurry." Buffy walked up ahead.

          Faith suddenly glanced down at her hand and saw a letter where the envelope used to be. She opened the paper and began to read it. Her face formed an anxious expression suddenly.

          "Hey, B, you know what? I'm not gonna go back with you. I'm just going to head back to my place. See you tomorrow." Faith turned the opposite the direction and ran off.

          "OK," Buffy called after her then added in confusion, "Bye."

A/N: Well, that was the first chapter. The big beginner. The clock ticker. The- OK, I'll stop. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2 Crossing Paths

**  UNDECIDED FATE**

NOTE: These Angel characters aren't mine but the ones that I make up are.

A/N: I'm finally able to start up a new Angel story? Isn't it like so totally radical? Yeah, I'm the only person left in the world who says that. I'm aware. This story takes place after Destiny. Enjoy!

                                                          CHAPTER 2

          "The guy swoops down in front of the girl and he becomes like a total hero. Then the girl looks at him all closely and stuff and then… and then…"

          "Then what?" Oz prodded his fifteen-year-old godsister, Chelsea.

          "That's… all I got," Chelsea told him.

          "Look, Chelly, it's not that I don't enjoy your stories, it's just that you never know how they end," said Oz.

          "That is like so totally not my fault," Chelsea argued as they walked down the street, large ice cream cones in hand. "They always end too fast."

          "How can they end if you're making them up?" Oz nearly laughed.

          "I don't know," Chelsea actually laughed. "One minute there's this awesome story in my head and then it goes all vanish-y."

          "Well, _I'd_ like to hear an ending."

          "You are being so totally snappy like," said Chelsea. "You're not having one of your grr moments, are you?"

          "No. No grr, no argh," Oz assured her. "Not this time of month, anyway."

          "Don't you hate those certain times of month?" Chelsea asked him. "I mean with the cramps and the bloating and the- wait, I'm having a female moment. Sorry." Chelsea pulled her shoulder length blonde hair from in front of her brown eyes as Oz released a laugh.

          "Your parents should go out of town more often," he said, taking a seat on a bench.

          "You mean more than two billion times out of a year?" Chelsea asked, sitting next to him. "I don't know. I love them; it's just that they're always… not here. And it makes for the loneliness."

          "Thanks for insulting me."

          "Oh, no, Ozzy, not what I meant," said Chelsea. "You are totally the most perfect godbrother in the history of all godbrothers. You're always here, always at the apartment with me."

          "You just wish your mom and dad would be more… around?" Oz suggested. Chelsea nodded. "Hey, no worries, kid. While they're in Hong Kong for the millionth time we'll be here in New York throwing all night keggers. Well, you're only fifteen so it's more like all night pizza parties, but you know what I mean."

          Chelsea giggled lightly and took a lick of the strawberry ice cream cone she held.

          That night Faith entered a park she had been led to, crunching twigs and sticks under her large boots. She glanced around then sighed deeply, realizing she didn't exactly have anything to look for. Faith went over and took a seat on a nearby picnic table. Her ears suddenly began to perk as she heard what sounded like heavy breathing coming her way.

          Faith jumped up from the table immediately to see what was behind her. Nothing was there, though. Just the black of the night. She shrugged before turning back around, only to see a man in a suit standing in front of her. He wasn't any ordinary man, though. His eyes looked as if he'd had heavy stitches done and the top of his head looked as if it was rotting.

          "Hungry," he hissed.

          "What, am I an appetizer now?" Faith asked him.

          "Hungry," he hissed again suddenly jumping at her.

          Faith jumped to the side, rolling over on the ground, her hair getting in her face. She got up again and faced the demon that still chanted, "Hungry." Faith tossed her backpack of clothes aside and reached in her pocket, pulling out a stake. She lunged at the demon and stabbed him in the heart, only to see that he didn't turn to dust.

          "OK, non-vampire," Faith nodded. "Gotta stop making that mistake."

          "Hungry!" the demon screeched at her then suddenly reached out and slapped at her cheek, making her go flying into a tree.

          "Ugh," Faith groaned. "Somebody's mama didn't teach him to play nice."

          The demon approached her slowly. "I… am… hungry!" Suddenly the creature that looked like a man fell to the side as a dark figure swooped in.

          "Feeling a bit peckish myself," Spike said.

          Faith stopped and stared at him closely for a moment. "Spike?" she whispered in disbelief.

          "In the flesh," Spike replied then added, "Well, recently, anyway."

          "What the—" Faith had no time to question him as the demon they had been fighting arose again. "Oh, great." She stood up and gave the beast a swift kick in the chest, only making him go back a couple of inches.

          "Faith!" Spike called as the slayer continued to fight.

          Faith looked over at Spike, who tossed her a sword. Faith caught it instantly then turned back to the demon. Before he could say hungry once more she gave the sword a click slash through the air, chopping off his head.

          Faith sighed then turned to Spike. "I would say thanks, but that my cloud my judgment to drop kick your ass."

          "You slayers and the drop kicking," Spike shook his head. "I'll never understand it."

          "Spike, what the hell are you doing here and even alive?"

          "Don't know exactly," Spike responded. "Seems a bloke can't catch a moment of eternal peace in this life."

          "How long have you been back?" Faith questioned him. "Does B know?"

          Spike looked down and replied lowly, "No."

          Faith scoffed. "Don't believe this. I came all this way just because I got some cheap ass letter from _you_."

          Spike glanced up at her and said, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I was the one who received the cheap ass letter."

          "Wait a minute." Faith approached him, getting into his face. "If you didn't send me that thing then who did?"

          "You killed it." Spike and Faith turned around then to see Tara, who stood over the demon's dead body. "Amazing."

          "You have to be kidding me," was all Spike said.

          "Tara?" Faith recognized. "Willow's girlfriend?" Tara nodded with a slight smile. "Wow. Oh, hey, sorry about the… dying and all."

          "Didn't exactly stay dead," said Tara. "No white light at the end of the tunnel. Well, there was light, just not the pretty kind that you're thinking of."

          "What happened to you?" Faith asked her.

          "The Power that Be," Tara replied. "They sort of recruited me. I'm their new messenger."

          "Don't you hate it when they take you out of that eternal slumber?" Spike asked. Tara just nodded in agreement.

          "Great," said Faith in exasperation. "Just great. I'm having an "I see dead people" night. Don't I get all the luck in life?"

          "Faith, it's OK," Tara promised her, her voice as gentle as ever. "You were both supposed to be brought here for a reason."

          "In New York?" Faith asked. "I'm guessing we're not here to review the Lion King on Broadway."

          "I loved that movie." Faith and Tara turned their attention to Spike, giving him a strange look. "Sorry. Go on."

          "You two have to help someone." Tara removed a picture from the inside of the jacket she wore. "Here."

Faith took the picture from her and looked at it. It was in black and white, but it was clear that the girl in the picture had blonde hair and either brown or dark blue eyes.

"Who is this kid?" Faith asked as Spike walked up to peek at the picture over her shoulder.

"Chelsea Brookes," Tara explained. "She lives here in New York City."

"Pretty chit," Spike commented. He glanced up at Tara. "What's so grand about her?"

"She's only a teenager and she's already developing the powers of a seer. Her breed of seer requires that you develop the powers when you're at least in your thirties," Tara continued the explanation. "The two of you have to get to her."

"Why us?" Faith wanted to know.

"Can you suggest anyone else?" Tara reasoned. "Angel has LA to worry about and Buffy's in Rome. They can't be here."

"Second bests," Faith released a breath. "How special."

"I'll be seeing you soon," said Tara.

"Hold on a minute," Spike stopped her. "You can't just leave. Where is this girl? How are we supposed to find her exactly?"

"I'll be seeing you soon," Tara repeated. A blanket of sparkling lights consumed her and she was gone.

Faith turned to Spike and said, "Fun stuff, huh?"

Spike shrugged and started to walk off. "Getting visited by the ghosts of cryptic past. Bloody brilliant."

Faith walked after him, seeing him get in the driver's seat of a red and black sports car. "Whoa." She leaned against the side door of the car. "Dude, where'd you get the mad wheels?"

"Angel," Spike replied. "He was giddy to get me away from Wolfram and Hart that he was willing to do just about anything."

"Stole it?"

Spike muttered, "Maybe that was it."

A/N: I'm off to think of tasty ideas for dinner. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Day Dreamer

**      UNDECIDED FATE**

NOTE: These Angel characters aren't mine but the ones that I make up are.

A/N: I'm finally able to start up a new Angel story? Isn't it like so totally radical? Yeah, I'm the only person left in the world who says that. I'm aware. This story takes place after Destiny. Enjoy!

                                                          CHAPTER 3

          Chelsea stood by the front door of her apartment the following morning, clad in light blue jeans and a lavender top with short sleeves; blue open toed shoes covered her feet. Chelsea had an impatient look on her face and a hand on her hip.

          "Come on, Ozzy," she called. "Are you ready?"

          "No. Just like I wasn't ready when you asked twenty seconds ago," Oz called back.

          "Oh, you are like so totally a girl," Chelsea groaned. "I don't take half this long to get ready."

          "Watch it or your nose will grow."

          Chelsea rolled her eyes upward in annoyance. "Just hurry up."

          Oz finally left out of the bedroom he occupied whenever he house-sat for his godparents. "Are we happy now?" he asked the teenager before him.

          "Oh, Oz, tell me you're kidding," Chelsea moaned. "You like where that outfit every day."

          He looked up and down at the jeans, plaid shirt, and sneakers he had put on. "What?" Oz didn't know what the problem was.

          "That outfit is like so Y2K," said Chelsea.

          "Well, if we have a problem here then you can _so_ take the bus," Oz said then smirked.

          Chelsea rolled her eyes again. "Come on. They posted the results from that Explorer test we had to take in school. I'm not trying to miss that."

          "Because you beat out everybody else," Oz sighed, going past her and opening the door.

          "Correct," his godsister smirked.

          After Oz dropped Chelsea off at her high school the girl headed down the crowded hallway to where a few freshman stood, hovering over a list. Chelsea uttered, "Excuse me," a couple of times before pushing her way to the front of the crow. She looked for her name on the list. When she spotted it and saw her score next to it her face fell.

          "What?" Chelsea was in utter disbelief.

          "Wow, you did worse than me," a boy next to Chelsea said. "Way to go, Chelsea."

          Chelsea released a scoff and said, "Just… shut up." She pushed pass the rest of the kids and made her way to class before the first period bell rang.

          "And if we can name any modern day heroes we will be able to push forward for this project," Chelsea heard her history teacher say during class. "Can anyone think of one of these amazing modern day heroes?"

          Chelsea turned her head towards the window she sat next to and stared out of it. Her history class was on the third floor so she had a pretty good view of the city. New York could just be so amazing in its own way. Chelsea leaned closer towards the window to see just how far she could look out. Maybe she could spot a mall she loved. Like Chelsea actually hated any mall?

          The blonde girl suddenly gasped as she felt something inside of her, inside her head. She all of a sudden felt what seemed to be rain coming down, literally feeling it. Someone or something seemed to approach her then, right out of the darkness of the night. The person formed the face of a vampire and lunged at Chelsea.

          "Aah!" the girl shrieked.

          "Well, Ms. Brookes, you seem very eager," Ms. Kane, the history teacher, said. "Can you answer the question?"

          "Oh…" Chelsea thought for a moment. What had they been talking about? "Um, is it… Hitler?"

          "So, you're telling me that _Hitler_ is a modern day hero?" Ms. Kane asked in disbelief. A few laughs passed from the other students and Chelsea felt her cheeks go red. "Chelsea, daydreaming during class will not help your grades the way they're going lately."

          "I'm sorry," Chelsea whispered, mostly to herself. She moaned lightly, resting her head in her hands.

          "Spike, come on," Faith said to the bleached blonde vampire. "The sun is down enough."

          "Hey, if I walk out here and suddenly feel like a roasted marshmallow—"

          "I'll be completely relieved and dance on your grave," Faith cut in, climbing out of the sports car. The sun was setting, as the sky's color was a mix of a red and burnt orange.

          "Thought I was the highlight of your life," Spike said as he followed her out of the car.

          "Come on," said Faith, leading the way into a large mall.

          "And we're here, why?" Spike asked, following her.

          "Don't know. Might be a good place for kids to hang out."

          "Oh, lucky us. We get to hang around looking for a mess of pre-pubescent hormones," said Spike sarcastically.

          Faith said, "Well, if you don't want to be here…"

          "But then I'd miss your warmth and sunshine."

          Faith rolled her eyes and turned around, glancing into a small pizza place. "I don't believe it." She suddenly headed in the direction of the restaurant.

          "What? Finally got sick of me?" Spike called after her.

          Faith stood in the doorway of the restaurant and called, "Oz?"

A/N: This is short, but do not fear. Updates are near. That sounded beyond lame, yes. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Vamp Attacked

UNDECIDED FATE 

NOTE: These Angel characters aren't mine but the ones that I make up are.

A/N: I'm finally able to start up a new Angel story? Isn't it like so totally radical? Yeah, I'm the only person left in the world who says that. I'm aware. This story takes place after Destiny. Enjoy!

                                                          CHAPTER 4

          Oz glanced up from the orange soda he had ordered to see Faith standing in the doorway of the pizza place he sat in. Was he looking at who he thought he was looking at? Sure, her hair was a bit longer, her glower had more glower, and her pants were just a tad bit leather-y-er, but Oz was sure. It was Faith that stood there.

          "Faith…" Oz stood up from the table and slowly approached her. "It's you. I haven't seen you since that story about you on the news a few years ago." He glanced behind her at Spike, who was coming up. "And I haven't seen you since… uh, never mind. So, how are you guys? Are you learning how not to be evil?"

          "Rehab," Faith nodded.

          "Chipped and souled," said Spike.

          "Reunions always do this to me," said Oz with dry emotion. "What have you two been doing?"

          "Broke out of prison," Faith replied.

          "Saved the world," Spike answered.

          "Really?" Oz seemed intrigued. "I… I bought the last box of Chewy Squares before they discontinued them."

          "Don't you just love those little accomplishments?" Faith asked him.

          "Totally," Oz replied, wanting to bite himself for sounding like Chelsea for a moment. "I was just sitting here waiting for my godsister. She's running a little late. What are you guys doing in New York?"

          "Statue of liberty is giving away a free tour," Spike explained.

          "You sure that chip is the only thing those guys put in your head?" Faith asked him before turning back to Oz. "Hey, any chance you've seen this kid?" She held out the picture Tara had given her. "Her name's—"

          "Chelsea," Oz cut in. "That's my godsister. How do you know her?"

          "The chit's got a thing in her head," said Spike. "A not good thing."

          "What are you talking about?" Oz asked in confusion.

          "Look, Oz, I know this sounds completely whacked, but we have to find this girl," said Faith. "Now where is she?"

          "I don't know." Oz checked his watch; past eight o'clock. "She's not usually this late."

          Chelsea sat on the top step that led into the front entrance of her school. The day had just been so totally messed up. She hadn't been able to focus at all in any of her classes, lunch wasn't worth eating, and the grades she had gotten back just weren't pretty. Chelsea finally stood up and began to walk, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her jacket.

          It was like any other Friday night in New York City. Some guy could be heard yelling out of his car window at a driver next to him and the lights of downtown seemed to be brighter than the stars themselves. Chelsea turned the corner, heading down a quieter street. Abruptly, someone leapt out at her.

          Chelsea shrieked lightly. "What the- who are you?" She looked closely at the guy. "Wait a minute. Haven't I like seen you somewhere before…?" The man suddenly vamped out and charged at her. "Aah!"

          All of a sudden someone leapt over Chelsea and the vampire, landing behind him. Faith grabbed the vamp by the back of his neck and tossed him against the building that made one half of the alley. Then Spike and Oz ran up to the scene.

          "You OK, Chelly?" Oz asked the teenager.

          Chelsea just nodded then gestured towards Faith. "Who is that girl?" She watched as Faith took the vampire by his face and slammed him to the ground. She then slipped a stake out from under her sleeve and gave him a quick stab, making him turn to dust.

          "Name's Faith," the slayer said, slipping the stake back into her sleeve.

          Chelsea blinked her eyes in disbelief and pointed towards the vampire's ashes. "What… was… that?"

          "It's OK, Chelsea," said Oz comfortingly. "Remember? I told you about vampires before."

          "Vampire?" Chelsea suddenly realized it. "Oh! Then she must so totally be a—"

          "Slayer," Spike cut in. "One of about a million."

          "Completely original, though," Faith added.

          "Why didn't you meet me for pizza?" Oz asked his godsister. "I was worried. You made me feel like a parent or something."

          "Sorry," Chelsea apologized, slightly sheepish.

          "Oh, and these guys have been looking for you," Oz said.

"What's going on?" Chelsea asked, glancing back and forth between Spike and Faith.

          "Chelsea, look, we know you're a seer," said Faith.

          "A what?" Chelsea shook her head. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

          "Makes sense, Chelly," Oz had to admit. "You're the one that's always thinking up these stories that don't make any sense."

          "That's called being creative," Chelsea countered.

          "Right," said Spike sarcastically. "And this soul jammed inside of me is just a sugar rush."

          "Look, it's nothing to be ashamed of," said Faith.

          "Yeah, 'cause I'm like _not_ what you say I am," Chelsea snapped.

          "Take it easy, C," Oz attempted to sooth.

          "Forget it," Chelsea said, holding her hands up in aggravation. "I'm like going home. I'll see back at the apartment, Oz." She turned and headed down the street.

          "Wait a sec," Faith called after her.

          "Forget it, slayer," said Spike. "That rock's not budging tonight."

          "I'm sorry about this, guys," Oz apologized on Chelsea's behalf. "She's just kind of…"

          "A valley girl?" Faith supplied. "Yeah, caught that part."

          When she made it home, Chelsea released a deep sigh, slipping off her book bag and jacket. Before going into her own room, she peeked her head into her parents' master bedroom. They would probably be back from that business trip in like another five, maybe six weeks.

          Chelsea entered the room and began playing around with small items, the perfume that completely covered her mother's vanity, her father's tie rack. She absent-mindedly began to pull the drawers of her father's dresser open. When she reached the last drawer something fell out from beneath it, a few pieces of paper bunched up together. Chelsea raised an eyebrow and picked up the paper that was on top of the others.

          "Marry Home Adoption Agency," she read out loud, causing her eyes to grow wide in an instant. "_What_?"

A/N: You see, the beauty of a cliffhanger is that you never know when it's going to get its cliff hanger-iest. That is the Ivorycat fun lesson for today. Please review!


End file.
